Royal darkness
by brainlessgit2000
Summary: A story of a vampire and her life at hogwarts.


**Chapter One: Meet the Princess of the...what?**

**Acknowledgements; I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff...so yeah.**

****

In the slick and darks halls two figures walked only visible by the few troches lighting the hall, one a tall handsome man with blond hair and gray eyes. The other a smaller figure hidden by his cloak. They were discussing ways to rule the wizarding world. The cloaked figure had a plan that he thought was invincible. They entered a large room. "Look up Luscius and see my plan." Luscius looked up and saw a dark figure lingering on the top of a pillar. The figure looked down and jumped off. It's robes gracefully flouting behind it. Luscius noticed the figure had wings. Black dark wings.

"Hello princess." hissed Voldemort.

"Give me back what you took from me!" the princess demanded.

"I'll give you what you want, when you give me what I want!"

Harry woke suddenly. A dream had awakened him from a somewhat peaceful nights sleep. He heard snoring and turned to Ron. Harry had already been picked up by Ron and was staying with the Weasley's. He got up and put on his glasses. Judging by the placement of the sun, it was soon time for them to get up. Today they would be going back home, back to Hogwarts. Looking out the window he recalled his dream.  
In his dream he stood in the middle of a battle, a great one at that. As he looked around he saw that this was the great battle that the order of the phoenix talked about. Harry looked to one side and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes one. She was killing everyone. She didn't seem to be on a side. She was just killing. Then their eyes locked. She glided towards him and lifted her sword. Then he woke.  
There was a knock on the door. Ron just pulled the covers over his head pretending not to hear. Harry knew it was Mrs. Weasley getting everyone ready leave. Harry just left Ron in the room and walked down stairs. He could smell the great breakfast being cooked for them. He loved the food Mrs. Weasley cooked. It was so good.  
Soon after breakfast and after Ron woke up, everyone was ready and went to the fireplace. Harry took a hand full of floo-powder and throws it in the fireplace. "King Station!" And soon he was in a green vertex heading to the train. When he got there he landed on his butt. He got up and brushed off the ash. Heading towards to Platform 9 3/4, he was also on the look out for Hermione. Then he felt a pair of hands go over his eyes.

"Guess who!" said a voice very familiar to him.

"Hi Hermione." he said taking her hands and giving her a hug. She looked the same as always. Never a different look for her, but she did grow into a woman.

"You always know its me." she replied in disappointment. Then they heard a grunt. It was Ron tripping over his own feet. Hermione laughed and Harry helped Ron up. They said their hellos and boarded the train. They found an empty room and rested there for the rest of the trip. Only once did they have a bad moment during that ride. Draco walked swiftly in to the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want?" spat Ron.

"I've come to retrieve Head Girl. As you may have heard I am Head Boy and she is Head Girl." Malfoy said pointing to Hermione. Then he noticed her. She was beautiful. He gave his Malfoy smirk to her but it had feelings in it. Hermione could tell. She walked out and before Draco did he gave Harry and Ron an evil wink, making them both worried. Soon the train ride ended and they were finally home.

Everyone crowed into the Great Hall. First years waiting eagerly on the other side of the doors. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione. Hermione had a weird smirk on her face. She seemed lightheaded. Of course Ron and Harry did not notice. Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone to be silent.

"Hello, everyone. Before we allow the sorting ceremony to go on, I am pleased to announce we will be having royalty attend our school. She is to be sorted first into the Seventh years. Ah, her she is." he said as the doors opened. Harry could see a person walking down the path. The hood hid her over her face and the cape surrounding her body. Once she got to where the staff was she stopped and looked at them. "There is no need to hide from us princess..." Dumbledore said softly. Harry saw two silk hands come up and remove the hood. Every boy in the school gasped. This was the most beautiful person ever. Her tan skin was great with her almond sea eyes. Her lips were perfect and a great shade of red. Her straight brown hair gently rested on her shoulders.

"Now princess you shouldn't hide yourself and you know it." Dumbledore persisted with a smile.

The princess looked up to the head master. She seemed afraid to remove the cape, but reluctantly did so. This time everyone gasped as the cape fell to the ground. Her body was perfect the men would have to agree, but on her shoulder blades was something no one expected. Two large black wings. They slowly rose and descended on to her shoulders. Only showing her head. Harry was shocked. This was the girl in his dreams, the girl who tried to kill him in his dreams.

"Where am I to be placed, Head Master?" her voice was like a siren's.

"Where ever you wish, Princess Olina." Dumbledore replied

Olina turned to survey each table. She lifted her brow when her eyes rested upon Gryffindor. She pointed to it and said, "I choose that one." All the guys from the other tables groaned and you could hear the 'yes' by the boys at Gryffindor. She walked over and sat right next to Harry, but she did not look at anyone. She just stared into space. Harry looked at her then surveyed her body. His eye wandered to her feet, to see her boots and in her left boot was a tear knife.

"Do I intimidate you Mister Harry Potter?" she said without looking at him. She was the first person to not go wild when first meeting him.

"Why do you say that?" Harry stuttered.

"Because you see my knife", she turned to him "and you reek of fear." He saw two sharp teeth when she smiled.

"What are you the princess of exactly?" his suspicions were high.

She look straight into his eyes "I am the Princess of Vampires..."


End file.
